Icarus Xander Sirius Odysseus
Icarus' Expedition Storytelling at Crestfallen Falcon First expedition; "So guys, let me tell you about my first expedition in the vast suburbs of Alden. I entered here asking for some adventure partners, everyone wanted me to be in their group; but I chose the best adventurers of the Crestfallen Falcon after me, obviusly; they were two dwarves with giant axes, and a kind of human lizard. So we left Alden in south direction. We reached a valley between the crags. We spotted debris in the distance, where a giant eagle was collecting sticks for her nest. My group was extremely focus on killing her for the dinner, and she attacked the lizard; but I took part in the issue. I started to talk with the eagle, I explained her that we were building our house and she was stealing our materials, it was better for her looking for a forest and get her own sticks. The giant eagle got convinced and went away, but for some reason my group got angry with me. Honestly, I prefer the pacifism; an animal is building its nest for its babies, it has not attacked us and not caused any problem. Why would we have the neccesity of killing her, the baby would lose their mother and will die too. Pacifism is the key, my friends. We continued walking along the valley, and suddenly the scout spotted a palisade in the distance. The group wanted to know what was that, but they were really scared, so I offered mysealf to approach and investigate. I used my druid knowledge to get a rabbit shape and go unnoticed like any kind of animal. Then, when I was near the palisade, a centaur throwed me a javalin, I dodged it easily and run away, but he chased me and I had no option than reveal my real form. The centaur got surprised and started asking questions. I said that I liked transforming into animal to learning how are their lives, he started to suspect, and after many questions he accused me of being and spy and took me to the palisade for answering more interrogations. The tribal chief concluded that I wasn't dangerous but I obligated me to stay there until they move their camp, for their safety. So I spend a day in their tribe learning about them and their culture. At the afternoon, the male centaurs went in seek of the dinner, and I stayed in the camp with the female centaurs, I keep on telling them stories and... well... flirting. There were many of them interested in me, but I thought it would be a little weird doing... well... I just refused the proposition. ''laugh ''My partners arrived in my seek at night, they were convinced that I would be having a really bad time; but actually it was really good to appreciateting the top part of the female centaurs... only the top part. ''laugh ''So the centaurs would provide us refugee for the night. But when we were sleeping peacefully, one of the centaurs woke us up. They have spotted a high number of creatures near the camp. I got up the fastest and took my spear and shield. We left the camp and see like fifty or sixty humanoid red lizards that started attacking us. So the battle had begun. I used my druid knowledge to use grow plants and entangle most of the lizards. After that, all the centaurs charged against them, heads and extremities were rolling, but those lizard have regeneration powers, I suggest all of you not fighting them unless you have the power of vanishing what is in front of you. Even that, they are not inmortals, the dwarves were slashing them with their prodigious axes that made the sound of a thunder when it impacted. And the lizard, well, he got sorrounded by many of them and got actually eaten. When I saw my fallen partner being devoured, I jumped on the crowd and began killing lizards with my spear, and, an advice I have to tell you; aim to the heart. I killed like ten lizards, but one of them hurt me, I couldnt stop all the attacks with my shield. I looked at my left and I saw that another partner had fallen, one of the dwarves. When things go wrong I always have a plan; I used the druid power again, and transmuted my body into a bull, and charged against all the lizards. The idea was to pull them apart from the other dwarf, in order to he could grab the fallen and run away. Bah, but dwarves are sometimes really pigheaded, he continued slashing the air with the axe. And, in the end, fell too, and got eaten. All of my group had died, the centaurs where falling too little by little. I concentrated at the maximum ducked my bull head to the ground, and charged against the crowd of lizards, I got all of them stringed in my horns. And the battle ended. It was devasting. The tribe had lost the half of the population. of silence'' And the adventurers... You can see their plaques, their names where Clerk, Venn and Arandun. I hope you remember them.'' The centaur that caught me was emotionally broken, he asked for my forgive and suplicated to go with me to Alden, he won't be able to stay there in the tribe, where all his friends and family were killed. I accepted his petition and guided him there. So if you see a brave centaur walking along Alden's streets, give him a greeting from me. That's all. Altough it was my first time out of Alden, I managed to defend a centaurs' tribe. And in spite of we were a group with three veterans. I was the only that could survive. There are many dangers in the outlands, but that won't stop human eagerness of discovering what it is unknown." After this story, adventurers started calling Icarus as "The Bull". After 6 months, Crestfallen Falcon's owner tried to eject him from the guild. Icarus could come to a deal; from now, he will be a bard in the Crestfallen Falcon, singing songs about other adventurers' expeditions.